Today I Met the Boy I'm Going to Marry
by Kimiko-on-fire
Summary: It’s the best day of Kimiko’s life: Her wedding to Raimundo. As Kimiko goes on to the new chapter of her life she remembers back to the day she realized ‘Today I Met the Boy I’m Going to Marry’.


Special dedication: This story is dedicated to my brother and his fiancé

_**Today I Met the Boy I'm Going to Marry**_

_**Today I met**_

_**The boy I'm going to marry**_

_**He's all I wanted all my life**_

_**And even more**_

_**He smiled at me**_

_**And the music started playing**_

"_**Here comes the bride"**_

_**As he walked through the door**_

It was the best day of Kimiko Tohomiko's life: her wedding to Raimundo Pedrosa. She was now 22 years of age and standing in the beautifully decorated Grand Hall of the temple. Since they had been living at the temple for the past 12 years the wedding wasn't fancy, in fact the only fancy part of it was her dress.

It was a halter dress with diamonds along the neckline; there were also diamonds all throughout her veil. Around the waistline was a silk ribbon leading down to the full skirt and long silk train.

Kimiko smiled at her best friend Keiko who was wearing the red maiden of honor's dress.

_**Today I met**_

_**The boy I'm going to marry**_

_**The boy whose life and dream**_

_**And love I wanna share**_

_**On my hand a band of gold**_

_**Appeared before**_

_**The band of gold**_

_**I always dreamed I'd wear**_

_**RaiKim **_

_**Flashback May 16, 2003 8:03 pm**_

"I miss you, Kim! Keiko exclaimed.

"I miss you too!" Kimiko pouted but then she perked up. "But I really do love it here." She said into her pink phone.

"I know." Keiko said with a sarcastic tone. "You told me that twenty minutes ago." Kimiko coked her head.

"I did?" She asked. "I guess I'm just really excited.

"You shouldn't be." Kimiko could hear the tease in her best friends' voice and then she said.

"Well you do have something to be excited for me about."

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked.

"Today I met the boy I'm going to marry."

_**End Flashback**_

_**RaiKim **_

"I do!" Kimiko took in a breath of new life.

"You may now kiss each other." Master Fung said. They kissed. The kiss was short but sweet. Master Fung nodded to them and Kimiko ran down the isle with the boy of her dreams.

_**When we kissed**_

_**I felt the sweet sensation**_

_**This time it wasn't**_

_**Just my imagination**_

_**RaiKim **_

_**Flashback May 16, 2003 7:46**_

Someone knocked on the door of the Grand Hall. It was a week before the first shen-gong-wu went active and Master Fung was throwing Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo a secret dinner party so that they could meet each other. Raimundo opened the door and in front of him stood the most beautiful thing he had ever seen: Kimiko Tohomiko. She was wearing a long blue halter dress that brought out her eyes along with a white denim half jacket.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Kimiko."

"Hi." Raimundo was lost in her beauty.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh," He came back to reality. "Yeah, come in." He moved aside and she walked past him and into the big room.

"Ah Kimiko," Master Fung said. "You are late." Kimiko blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah sorry about that," Kimiko said. "I got caught up talking to my friend." She held up her pink cell phone.

"I see." Master Fung said and then he pointed to Clay. "This is Clay Bailey." Clay polity tipped his hat and said.

"Howdy little lady."

"And Raimundo Pedrosa." Master Fung finished.

"Yeah, we've met." Kimiko smiled; now that he wasn't in her way Kimiko realized how cute he was.

"You're from Japan right?" Raimundo asked as Master Fung and Clay left.

"Mmhmm." Kimiko nodded.

"You don't sound like it."

"I was a foreign exchange student in America." Kimiko said. "And I guess I liked the accent." She giggled then said.

"You sound like you're from Brazil."

"I am."

"I know." Kimiko smiled. Raimundo smiled back. Kimiko loved his smile and she easily got lost in his deep green eyes. She knew that one day she would marry this boy.

_**End Flashback**_

_**RaiKim **_

The newlyweds walked out into the garden and Raimundo sat down on the fountain ledge. Kimiko sat on his lap.

"Can you believe we're finally married?" She asked.

"Yeah," Raimundo wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Because it really happened." Kimiko kissed him, this kiss was longer than their wedding kiss and when she pulled away she happily sighed.

"Mrs. Kimiko Tohomiko-Pedrosa,"

_**Today I met**_

_**The boy I'm going to marry**_

_**He's just what I've been**_

_**Waiting for, oh yes**_

_**With every kiss "This is it"**_

_**My heart keeps saying**_

_**RaiKim **_

_**Flashback May 16, 2003 9:50**_

Kimiko was lying on the bed in her hotel room with her diary open, where she had written her name with Raimundo's in many styles and many ways. After she got bored she closed it and pulled out her video camera. She placed it on the stand and turned it on.

_**End Flashback**_

_**RaiKim **_

"Hey look what I found." Kimiko and Raimundo were in their new room, one with an actual bed. Raimundo was sitting on their bed.

"What?" Raimundo asked. "The tape or the dress?" Kimiko looked at the tape she was holding and then at the blue halter dress she was wearing.

"Hm, I don't know. But can you believe it still fits me?" Kimiko asked, even though it was seven inches shorter.

"To be honest I don't even recognize it." Raimundo may not have remembered it but he loved the way it looked on her, especially how the color brought out her eyes. Kimiko gave a mock hurt look and put the tape in the combo DVD/VCP and pressed play. Kimiko sat by her husband just as her, 12 years ago, appeared on screen wearing the same blue dress sitting in a hotel room.

"Hey Rai," She said on the tape. "This is so weird, talking to a camera, I mean." Kimiko looked up and smiled at her husband. The Kimiko on the tape picked up a stereo remote and pressed a button. The music to 'Today I Met the Boy I'm Going to Marry' started to play, and shortly after the girl on the tape started to sing. Raimundo realized that that was the same day they had met.

"Did you really know that you were going to marry me then?" Kimiko nodded.

"Mmhmm." Raimundo started playing with her hair and she giggled.

"Stop it Rai! That tickles!"

"Oh yeah? What about this?" He tickled the back of her neck.

"Stop it!" She complained.

"Or this?" He tickled her even more. She squealed and crawled away. Raimundo pulled her closer and into his lap facing him. She leaned close to him and they kissed

"I love you Rai." Kimiko was smiling brightly and he smiled back.

"I love you too." Kimiko lay beside him and he rewound the tape to watch it again.

_**Today I met the boy I'm going to marry**_


End file.
